Failing In Love Ala Minos
by Cindy Giovani
Summary: ini merupakan cerita Minos jatuh cinta dan dia akan jatuh cintah gara-gara albafica XD,disini Minos very OOC XD
1. Chapter 1

**Failing In Love Ala Minos Chapter I By cindy Giovani**

Anime : Saint Seiya  
>Jenis : Gaje,Gila,Garing,Maknyoossss,dll XD<p>

Disclaimer : Cape juga jalan jalan sambil beli buku,kali ini aku bakal buat Fic abal abal anime lain,yang di lost canvas,wahaha XD,dan tiba-tiba aja mendung entah mengapa tuh,mudah mudahan ga hujan,ya sudah kita mulai ceritanya :D  
>3,2,1 Action!<p>

Pada suatu hari di underword yang sepi sepi aja di tempat para hakim yang Edun plus Ganteng

(Author Cindy : hoeeeeek

Hater Aiacos,Rhadamanthys,Minos : hoeeekkkk (ngikut paduan muntah(?) author))

yang juga katanya Jenius  
>(Author Cindy,Degel,camus Bahasa france(?),Shion,Mu,itachi (Anime Naruto) : masih Jenius Aku)<p>

Udah ah, males ngejelasinnya,Para Trio Hakim itu lagi pada sibuk sendiri beginilah kerjaan mereka :  
>Aiacos : "Aduh manah yaaa,tugas PR aku dari Lady Pandora,pasti aku dibantingnya pakai Gitar Spanyol(?)" (Bingung sendiri and setress sendiri)<br>Rhadamanthys bengong sendiri ngeliat di TV LCD yang di kasih dari Hades karena nyelamatin Duit hades yang nyemplung ke sungai(?)

Minos bengong gatau kenapa ayo kita lihat bengongannya  
>"Kapan ya aku punya pendamping kayak miss Universe se olimpia si Dewi Aphrodite or Afrodit itu,pasti enak kali yaa"ucap Minos mikirin sampai sampai dia ga nyadar dia hampir nyemplung ke Danau(?) dekat Pengadilan,dan akhirnya masuk deh<p>

Hecate,pandora,Kagaho,Alone(Versi Hades) ketawa ketawa guling gara-gara liat adegan jarang si minos Nyemplung ke Danau(?) yang ada Ikan Piranha(?)nya,ada Hypnos(?)

(Hypnos : Woooy,ngapain aku di danau,emang aku apa gitu (nada ngambek  
>Author Cindy : tenang Nos kamu kan ada di natasha skin care(?)<br>Hypnos: Oh iya ya,ehehe)

Mereka pun merekamnya dari Handphone Acer Liquid nya Alone yang di kasih karena ngegambar Sasha sang adiknya,dan akan di masukan ke Kutube(?) and Youtube

"Haha,si Minos baru pertama kali nyemplung ke danau,hahaha"Ucap Hecate,Pandora,Alone (Versi Hades),Kagaho

Minos wajahnya jadi merah karena Belum pernah dia nyemplung ke danau gara-gara melamun  
>"Nasib - nasib"ucap Minos tersingung di Danau<p>

setelah minos naik ke darat dia lansung mandi,maklum dia ga mandi udah 7 hari  
>(Pandora and Hecate : Pantes Di Pengadilan kayak Ada parfum yang Baunya jelek(?))<p>

terus setelah mandi,minos ke tempat pandora alias tempat pandora main harpa  
>"Eeehhh,Minos,udah mandi?,apa mau di mandiin sama si Hades,ahahaha"ucap Pandora ngejek Minos<p>

"Ga,eh lady Pandora,boleh ga niih,aku ke sanctuary,aku mau jalan-jalan bosen liat kerjaan mumpuk,Orang mati juga jarang keliatan mau ke Pengadilan,kalau dibilang cuti lah"ucap Minos Kalem

"Oooh,boleh boleh aja,jangan lupa bilang ke adiknya alone,katanya alone minta Di isiin pulsa,maklum si Alone bokek,karena dia sering online di Facebook bareng Cindy"ucap Pandora

"Okcay nanti aku bilangin kalau ada Sashanya" Ucap Minos Narsis XD

Minos pun terbang,ingat kan dia Grifon,jadi Clothnya otomatis Bisa gitu,dan dia Sampai juga di sanctuary,dan jatuh Toiletnya Degel yang di isi Es Batu alias Toilet Di Kuil Aquarius

"Addduuh,Kok aku malah jatuh disini,mana dingin banget airnya lagi"ucap Minos

Degel pun dateng ke Toiletnya

"Laah,ada specter grifon minos lagi,ngapain kesini,mau numpang,mandi,jangan,lagi ada perbaikan,Penghangatnya,malah jadi pendingin air,jadi mandi aja di Toiletnya El Cid,kalau mau"ucap Degel Kalem

"Bukan mau mandi,tauuuuu!"teriak Minos ngalahin Suara Kardia,sampai sampai seluruh sanctuary Pada dengar

Di kuil Pisces  
>"Suara siapa tuh?,ganggu orang baca buku aja,sambil nanam Bunga mawar putih,aku aja,jadi aja tumpah air siramannya"ucap albafica ngambek<p>

Di Kuil Gemini

"Kak tadi Suara siapa sih?" tanya defteros nutup telinga

"Suara Kardia mungkin,dia kan pernah menang lomba agustusan,dia mana juara umum lomba teriak malah"ucap aspros Gaje  
>Di Kuil Aries<p>

"Suara siapa itu kakak Shion"ucap Atla

"Meneketehe"ucap shion Geje

Di Kuil Taurus

"Suara siapa sih,ganggu orang makan aja"ucap Hasgard

terus apa coba hubungannya sama makan,aneh aneh aja

Di Kuil Leo

"Om,suara apa sih tadi,Regulus takutnya Om Kardia,kambuh penyakitnya" ucap Regulus Gaje

"gatau Regulus,Mungkin suara El Cid nyanyi(?) kali"ucap Sisyphos Geje juga

maklum mereka kadang Gaje

Di Kuil Scorpio

"Siapa sihhh yang ngalahin suara Aku,kan aku pernah juara umum"ucap Kardia ngambek

Di Papacy alias Kuil Kyoko or Pope Sanctuary

"Lady Sasha,Hakurei,Tadi kau mendengar sesuatu?" Tanya Pope sage

"Entahlah,Mungkin nyanyian Medusa yang minta Uang hasil ngamenannya"ucap Sasha and Hakurei asal jawab

Balik lagi ke Minos

"Tapi jangan teriak gitu gitu banget dong,bisa rusak telinga aku"ucap degel nutup telinga karena ngalahin suara kardia sang Close friend alias Best friendnya

"Oooh,Maaf abis aku naik darah sih"ucap Minos

"Terus mau ngapain kesini?"Tanya Degel

"Aku mau jalan-jalan,bosen ngurus Pengadilan mulu,ga ada yang seru"ucap minos

"oooh yaudah sana jalan-jalan,hati-hati aja kalau mau lewat kuil Pisces,bisa bisa malah pingsan kamu

karena mawar,disana ada bidadari cantik,lloooohhhh"ucap Degel promosi

Minos pun kaget terus sibuk nanyain

"Siapa siapa?"tanya Minos Sibuk sendiri

"Coba aja kamu kesana,tapi kalau ga ada dia lagi ke Kota Athena"ucap Degel

"Yaudah,makasih ya atas promosinya"ucap Minos senang

"Oh sama-sama"ucap Degel senyum

To Be continue

Albafica : "Tadi siapa sih yang teriak ga jelas?

Author : "ga tau kak albafica chan,orang gila kali

Albafica :"oooh,yuuk kita tanam bunga mawar Putih lagi cindy"  
>Author :"yuukkkk"<p>

Like And Review Ya XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Failing In Love Ala Minos Chapter II By Cindy Giovani**

7 Februari 2012

Anime : Saint Seiya  
>Jenis : Gaje,Gila,Gurih,maknyoss XD,dll<p>

Disclaimer : Hah,beruntung tadi di sekolah ulangan bisa,Presentase sukses,tinggal menunggu Penyaringan air besok pas Fisika,dll,barang kali mungkin aku juga sibuk Minggu ini tapi masih nyuri-nyuri waktu,ehhehe XD,okay Kita mulai cerita abal abal Lost Canvas ini,haha :D

3,2,1,Action!

Setelah Minos pergi dari kuil Aquarius tempat tinggal Degel yang hobinya baca buku seperti aku ini  
>(Degel : Yaiyalah satu Familia Cindy ~_~ (Senyum tipis)<br>Author : Lah Degel nii mau ngajar biologi di kelas aku toh?(Senang mode on)  
>Degel : Mau aja,tapi jadi guru les kamu<br>Author : Ooooh,katanya pacaran sama Seraphina yaaaaa? XD  
>Degel,Seraphina : Kok tau?<br>Author : Tau dari Unity pas aku kerja kelompok sama dia  
>Degel,Seraphina : Uniiitttttyyyy<br>Unity : Kabbbuurrr)

Minos pergi ke Papacy or kuil Pope or Kuil Kyoko or apapun itu,karena pandora udah bilang kayak gini :  
>Pandora :"Oooh,boleh boleh aja,jangan lupa bilang ke adiknya Alone,kata Alone minta di isiin pulsa,Maklum Alone lagi bokek,karena dia sering Online di Facebook bareng Cindy"<p>

Kalau ga mau nurutin apa kata Pandora,nanti Pandora malah banting Gitar Spanyol(?),kayak Aiacos yang waktu itu pernah mental sampai di Rozan loooh,kayaknya dia bakal menyaingi Tsunade di Anime Naruto(?)  
>Pas Minos mau Ke Kuil Pisces,dia ga ngaruh sama mawar-mawarnya,masalahnya dia pinjem hellicopternya pinjemannya dari Degel,abis Males jalan,padahal sehat juga buat dia lari ke Papacy,dianya aja yang males<p>

Sampailah di Kuil Pope Sanctuary or Papacy

"Akhirnya sampai juga di Papacy,dan untungnya si Degel mau minjemin Hellicopternya,ga nyangka Degel yang suka baca dan kadang-kadang dingin itu,baik juga,mana ngasih tau soal bidadari yang ada di Kuil Pisces."batin Minos senang

Tiba-tiba Pope's Sage,Hakurei,and Sasha muncul

"Eeehhh Minos,ada apa?,Kak Alone abis pulsa yaaaa."Tebak Sasha dengan gampangnya

"Kok tau Athena Sama,Athena sama Peramal kebetulan ya?"Tanya minos bingung baru aja mau kasih tau tapi malah ketebak deh

"Bukanlah,masalahnya Kak Alone itu sering di isiin pulsa sama saya,padahal Kak Alone hasil karya lukisannya yang kemarin aja di tawarin 100000 Euro sama Athena abad 20,buat pajangan"Ucap Sasha

"Wah,terus kenapa kata Pandora bokek,Athena sama?"Tanya Minos bingung

"Gatau,mungkin uangnya,buat main Point Blank sama Hades Abad 20,terus di ajak main sama Cindy main Facebook terus."Ucap Sasha ketawa

"Pantes,kena marah Lady Pandora terus."Batin Minos

"Oh ya minos,selain itu kamu mau apa aja ke daerah sini?"tanya Sasha

"Begini Athena sama,Saya bosan Di Underword,ga ada yang seru yaudah mau jalan-jalan aja,ehehe."ucap Minos nyengir

"Oooh,yaudah nanti aku isiin pulsanya."Ucap Sasha

"Makasih Athena Sama,saya mohon pamit dulu."Ucap Minos langsung pergi

Sementara Hakurei dan Pope Sage bingung dan bisik-bisik

"Eeh,tadi tuh anak ngapain ke sini?"Tanya Pope Sage bingung

"Mungkin,dia lagi nyari Jodoh kali,atau dia ngincar Albafica,tapi ga mungkin juga,dia kan ga kenal."Ucap Hakurei

"Bener juga apa kata kamu"ucap Pope Sage

Setelah itu Minos jalan-jalan dan melamun di pojokan Di kursi Toko Bunga Mawar Agasha

Di dalam Toko Agasha  
>"Eeeh,Kak albafica chan,mau beli mawar putih lagi ya sama Cindy?"Tanya Agasha senang<p>

"Iya nih,aku sama Kak Albafica Chan,lagi hobbi,ooh ya,lain kali kamu ikut yaaa"Ucap Author ngikut Jadi tokoh sekilas  
>"Aku beli bibit bunga mawar putihnya dan Bunga mawar Putih."ucap Albafica senyum<p>

"Ooh,ini".ucap Agasha Senyum  
>"Yasudah,aku mau kembali dulu ke Sanctuary."ucap Albafica senyum<p>

Balik lagi ke Minos yang lagi bengong ayo kita lihat lagi bengongannya :

"Lumayan ramai juga ya,beda sama Di Pengadilan ga ada yang seru,anak kecil nyemplung ke Sungai aja ada -_- "Ucap Minos masih Tersinggung di Pojokan gara-gara masih nginget bahwa dia juga pernah nyemplung tadi Di Underword,ahahaha

pemandangan indah toh XD ,ahaha

Minos bangkit dari tempat duduk asalnya sih mau keliling Kota Athena yang ga ada tujuan,tapi dia malah jajan beli Apel padahal cuman laper,tapi tunggu,dia kan ga hobbi apel O_O,dan dia juga ketemu Albafica di tokoh buah-buahan

"Ik wil een kilo fruit appels kopel"Ucap Albafica senyum pakai bahasa Belanda,ini kan bukan di Amsterdam -_-"  
>"Albafica ini bukan di amsterdam -_- "Ucap Author karena Author ngerti apa kata Albafica<br>"iya,tapi aku kangen sama Papa Lugonis"Ucap Albafica kecil,dan bahkan dia hampir nangis,tapi ga jadi  
>"Haiya,Albafica,mau beli apa?"ucap pedagang cina yang rupanya Si Dohko<br>"Laaah,Dohko kenapa kamu jadi pedagang begini"ucap Albafica bingung  
>"Gatau,aku males di Kuil Libra,mending jualan"ucap Dohko<br>"Emang Close friend kita tau,kalau kamu jadi Pedagang,itu si Shion"ucap albafica  
>"Taulah,Kita kan Best friend Forever,alias Amigos X Siempre"jawab Dohko ngasal<br>"Amigos X Siempre kan Film yang di mainin Belinda yang nyanyi Egoista"Ucap Albafica  
>"Ooh,iya ya,ehehehe XD"ucap Dohko<p>

"Aku mau beli 1 kilo Apel buat nanti Athena abad 20 katanya mau kesini."Ucap Albafica senyum

"Oooh,nih,jadi harganya 82 Euro."ucap Dohko

Tiba-tiba Minos datang...

"Aku mau beli satu apel aja,berapa harganya."Ucap Minos kusut karena bosen  
>apa perlu digosok pakai setrika kali ya XD<p>

Apel yang di beli Albafica jatuh beberapa buah,dan diambil minos,tumben minos baik,biasanya malah lebih parah ~_~,mungkin udah tobat kali nah ayo kita lihat,ahaha XD

"Ini Apel yang kamu beli jatuh tadi kan beberapa"ucap Minos  
>"ooh terima kasih"ucap Albafica balas senyum<br>Pas Minos ngeliat Albafica senyum,dia kayak di rasukin Roh nya si Ares(?)  
>(Ares(Saga) : oooiii,kenapa aku rasukin dia,kenal aja ga (ngambek On)<br>Author : tenang kan kamu ada di Abad 20,lagi main PS(?)  
>Ares(Saga) : Oh iya ya)<br>mungkin dia bisa di bilang bengong akibat Albafica,ayo kita lihat bengongannya  
>"Wiih,nih orang cantik juga yaaa,apa dia Dewi Afrodit or aphrodite yang aku sering lamunin ya,mending aku lihat Horoskop di Internet alias di IPhone 3G aku"batin Minos langsung buka Iphone 3Gnya,bergaya Euy XD<br>pas dilihat ternyata betul ramalannya,ayo kita lihat  
>Zodiak Aries<br>Tanggal lahir 25 maret  
>Horoskop ramalan hari ini :<br>Hari ini kamu akan bertemu orang yang kamu idamkan selama ini,dia termasuk orang Cerdas dan baik,mungkin bisa di bilang jodoh kamulah,selamat ya!  
>perasaan baru pertama kali ada Ramalan abal-abal gini -_-",terus pasti si Minos gampang percaya yang gituan,namanya juga Minos<br>"asyiikk,Bener juga nih apa kata-kata dalam horoskop,mana yang di bilang calon Jodoh itu,orangnya cantik,ahaha" batin Minos senang sambil jingkrak-jinkrak ala anak Tk XD  
>Albafica,Author,Dohko Sweathdroped gara-gara Minos tiba-tiba Jingkrak-jingkrak,akhirnya Dohko bisik-bisik ke Albafica<br>"nih orang dari rumah sakit jiwa bukan?" tanya dohko  
>"ga tau,mungkin betul kali apa kata kamu Dohko" ucap Albafica and Author<p>

Albafica langsung menyapa Minos  
>"Heey,Kamu ga apa-apa kan?" tanya Albafica takutnya Betul apa kata Dohko<br>"Ga apa-apa,Yaudah aku mau bayar dulu apel aku" Ucap Minos langsung bayar ke Dohko dan pergi  
>"eh dia beneran orang gila kali ya" ucap Albafica bingung<br>"Betul juga" ucap Author and Dohko  
>Minos langsung balik lagi ke Underword mungkin karena dia Udah ga bosen liat albafica XD<br>Di underword  
>"tumben Cuy,kamu ga kusut mukanya"ucap Rhadamanthys Jail<br>"Ada aja,tumben ga bengong di Depan TV LCD"ucap Minos  
>"Aku disuruh sama Pandora keliling Underword"ucap Rhadamanthys<br>Pandora pun datang  
>"Eeh Minos,kata Alone makasih udah ngisiin pulsanya,eh iya kenapa balik ke Underword,katanya mau liburan"ucap Pandora ngejek<br>"Besok aku mau kesana lagi,Lady Pandora"ucap Minos kalem  
>"ooooh begitu"ucap Pandora<br>Minos ke tempat pengadilan sambil loncat loncat akibat senang mungkin dia bisa nyemplung ke sungai(?) kali ya XD,Pandoran and Rhadamanthys bisik bisik ngomongin Minos  
>"tumben tuh anak ga biasanya sesenang itu,biasanya Mukanya kusut banget"bisik Pandora<br>"iya ya,Ra,kayaknya si Minos senangnya pasti ada orang yang nyenangin dia"ucap Rhadamanthys  
>Minos sampai deh di Pengadilan dan dia langsung ke Kamarnya dan duduk deket Danau lagi<br>"Wajahmu mengalihkan duniaku"ucap Minos senyum mengingat wajah Albafica yang cantik  
>(Aphrodite : Kenapa sih wajah aku kesaing terus sama dia,padahal aku sering ke salon,Spa,dll (ngambek)<br>Author : Mungkin kamu ga bisa ngalahin kecantikannya,tanya aja ke cardinale  
>Cardinale : Hah apa,tadi ada apa sih (Abis ngelamun)<br>Author,Aphrodite : -_-" (Sweathdroped) )  
>Minos sampai sampai dia promosi ala Afgan yang di Iklan Pond's pakai acara kata "wajahmu mengalihkan duniaku" -_-",sampai sampai Soundtracknya jadi lagunya Alicia Keys - Fallin' sama Lady Gaga - You And I<br>Si Minos malah melamun yang aneh aneh,dan akhirnya juga Si Alone and Hecate,malah nyemplungin dia ke Danau lagi XD  
>"ahahahaha,hore Minos nyemplung lagi ke Danau"teriak Alone and Hecate senang<br>"Ah kalian mah"ucap Minos Tersinggung Di sudut Danau XD  
>"Makanya jangan banyak Melamun nanti di gigit Tartarus(?)"Ucap Alone and Hecate ngasal<p>

"Iya."Ucap Minos Senyum abis malah ingat Albafica lagi sih -_-",dan langsung pergi ke Kamarnya

Alone and Hecate Sweathdroped,dan mereka juga bisik bisik

"Eh dia udah gila apa dia lagi failing in love?" Tanya Hecate  
>"Ga tau mungkin,dia udah gila mungkin."Ucap Alone bingung<p>

Alone and Hecate langsung Ke Ruang Harpa Pandora

"Lapor,Pandora,tadi aku liat Minos tiba-tiba seneng,apa dia udah gila?"Tanya Alone and Hecate

"Iya deh,kayaknya coba kita telepon Sasha aja."ucap Pandora langsung ngeluarin Samsung Galaxy Androidnya

Di Telepon

"Halo,Pandora ada apa?"Tanya sasha

"Kamu tau kenapa Minos tiba-tiba senang?"Tanya Pandora

"Maaf sekali,aku malah baru tau."ucap Sasha

"Oooh yaudah,sekarang kita adakan Konfrensi meja awan(?) di Papacy."Ucap Pandora

"Yaudah,nanti aku kasih tau yang lain."Ucap Sasha

The end the Telephone XD

"Yaudah kita sekarang kita langsung ke Papacy,karena kita mau diskusi".Ucap Pandora

"Okay."ucap Hecate,Alone

To Be Continue

Albafica,Shion,Dohko : "Kok Minos aneh di Chapter ini"

Author : "Ga tau,mungkin dia musti dibawa ke Rumah Sakit Jiwa(?)"

Pandora : "Iya betul"

Like And Review yaaaaaaa XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Failing In Love Ala Minos Chapter III By Cindy Giovani**

Anime : Saint Seiya  
>Jenis : Gila,Gaje,Garing,Maknyoss,Dll XD<p>

Disclaimer : Beruntung Nilai Agama aku bagus and IPS :D,tinggal menunggu ,Tugas juga udah selesai semua :D,  
>Caramel Buatanku enak,mana katanya hari valentine kayak ingat salah satu Specter XD,ahahaha,ya sudah kita mulai ceritanya<p>

Sasha dan Pandora mengadakan Konfrensi Meja Bundar (KMB) (?)

(Aspros : Lah kok KMB?,itu kan sejarah resminya Belanda lepas tangan dari Penjajahan Cindy?

Author : Iya,tapi beda Aspros,nanti aku beliin Semen Tiga roda(?) buat Kerusakan Kuil gemini yang di ruksak Defteros gara-gara di tolak Jesica(?) Albafica

Aspros : Okcay XD)

Konfrensi tersebut hadir beberapa Gold Saint dari Abad 20 dan 18 dan Specter juga dihadirin kecuali Minos,Lugonis yang katanya Dihidupin sama Artemis ikutan juga karena menyangkut Albafica,anak angkatnya,dll

Di Papacy

"Kami panitia pengadaan Konfrensi ini akan mengadakan diskusi soal Minos"ucap Sasha and Pandora

"Lah emang kenapa sama Minos?"tanya Saga

"Gatau"kata Dohko Gaje

Para Gold saint abad 20,Specter,Gold saint abad 18 Bergubrak Berjamaah gara-gara Sweathdroped akibat kelakuan Dohko

"Begini,tadi Minos pas pulang dari Sanctuary dia Berubah drastis sampai-sampai dia Gila loh" Kata Alone and Hecate

"Emang gila gara-gara apa?"tanya Kardia

"Oh ya pas waktu aku jualan dia ngambil beberapa Apel Albafica beli yang jatuh,Terus pas lihat albafica dia Bengong kayak kerasukan apa gitu"ucap Dohko

semuanya pada melihat Albafica  
>Terus semua Berfikir<p>

"Ih kenapa mesti kesaing terus Sama albafica,dia pakai kosmetik apa sih"batin Aphrodite ngiri  
>Ya ampun sendirinya cantik kali bahkan keturunan Dewi Aphrodite -_-"<p>

Sementara Aspros bisik-bisi sama Defteros

"Betul juga sih apa kata kamu Defteros dia cantik,tapi sayang di tolak"bisik Aspros ketawa-ketawa

"ihhh,kak Aspros"ucap Defteros mulai ngamuk

Sementara Regulus bisik bisik ke Atla

"eh Kayaknya kita musti bikin jebakan nih buat ngerjain Minos"bisik Regulus

"iya yah,nanti kita kerja sama aja sama Kiki and Hecate"ucap Atla ngikut  
>namanya juga anak-anak seperti ku ya apa boleh buat aku juga mau ikutan XD<p>

Kardia sama Degel bisik bisik

"eh sebetulnya Albafica tuh cantik,kamu bilang apa ke Minos,Degel?"bisik Kardia

"Aku cuman bilang ada bidadari cantik di Kuil Pisces"ucap Degel Polos

"appppuuua"teriak Teriak Kardia kaget dan untungnya teriaknya ga sampai kedengeran yang lain,fyyuuh XD

"ehehehe"ucap degel nyengir

sementara shion bisik bisik ke Dohko

"Emang Minos ngapain keToko Buah kamu?"bisik shion

"Beli Apel"ucap dohko

"Terus?"tanya shion

"Gatau"jawab dohko Gaje XD  
>Shion jadi Sweathdroped gara-gara jawaban Dohko XD<p>

El Cid ngobrol sama Sisyphos plus tebas tebasan(?)

"Eh,lain kali kita main tebas - tebasan yuk"ucap El cid

Sisyphos sweathdroped abis El cid malah ngebahas tebas - tebasan sih -_-"  
>Akhirnya pada ngegosip soal albafica dah<p>

"Lah kenapa pada liat aku terus ngegosip,kayak Ibu-ibu aja -_-" "ucap Albafica Sweathdroped

"Sabar ya,nak,kamu mungkin banyak yang suka sama kamu"ucap Lugonis  
>Ingat di sini Lugonis dihidupin sama Dewi Artemis gara-gara arwah Lugonis di Olimpia nyelamatin laptopnya Apollo yang nyemplung ke Kolamnya Dewi Aphrodite(?),ahaha<p>

"Makasih Papa Lugonis"ucap Albafica berpelukan ala telletubies XD and senyum

"Udah-udah jangan banyak ngegosip Albafica,balik kekasus"ucap Pandora

"Jadi kayakmana nih?"tanya Aioros

"Begini aja aku punya rencana,Gimana kalau kita buat siasat aja untuk ngerjain Minos kalau dia betul-betul gila baru kita ke RSJ terdekat"usul Shura

"Mmm,boleh juga"ucap Athena Saori

"Setuju"ucap Albafica,Shion,Dohko,Degel,Author,Pandora,Radamanthys,Alone,Camus,Niobe

"Okay semua setuju"ucap Sasha

Setelah konfrensi Pandora ngebuat siasat buat tau Minos dengan cara si Hecate buat Ramuan kejujuran di campur ramuan Dari Dewi Afrodit or Aphrodite buat tau kenapa Minos sering senyum-senyum sendiri entah kenapa

Di ruang Hecate

"Okay aku dulu punya Ramuan dari Dewi Aphrodite,katanya sih bisa menyatakan hatinya sebetulnya,tapi kalau cintanya di tolak dia bunuh diri,Tenang aku bakal buat ramuan juga jadi Minos ga akan bunuh diri"jelas Hecate

Boleh ga buat Ngerjain Aiacos dia ngerjain PR dari aku atau ga"ucap Pandora senyum licik

"gaaaaa!,jangan Pandora nanti malah parah,apalagi Aiacos mengidap kesetresan akibat Laptopnya nyemplung ke Danau(?)"ucap Hecate Gaje

"Kalau Ke Hades?"tanya alone biasa

"Jangann,Hades kan lagi kecanduan main Point blank sama dengan kamu lagi "ucap Hecate

"Ehehehe,tau aja kamu,kalau aku hobi main Point blank"ucap Alone Nyengir sampai sampai Kinclong yang menyilaukan

"Sillau bro"ucap Radamanthys gaje XD  
>Hecate,Pandora Sweathdroped dah gara-gara kegilaan Kedua orang ini<p>

Mereka pun membuat Ramuan ada yang minta campur rasa stroberry,Melon,Apel,entah jadinya itu Soup Buah atau Ramuan -_-"

To be Continue

Albafica : "Papa luggoniis" (manggil Lugonis dari jauh karena senang)

Lugonis : "Albafica anakkuuu"

Author,Hypnos,Shion,Dohko : "Adegan mengharukan" (Paduan Nangis Gaje On)

Manigoldo and DM : "Myohahaha"(Paduan Ketawa Gaje on)

Aspros : "Udah aku bilang di tolak ya di tolak sama Albafica,jadi aku yang bisa"

Defteros : "Bisa,dia ga nolak aku kok"

(Rebutan Albafica On)

Seiya and Ikki : "Kesempatan masukin ke Kutube and Youtube"

Shun,Kiki,Hyoga,Shiryu,Marine,Aoria :"Ada-ada aja -_-" " (Sweathdroped)

Like And Review yaaaaaa  
>Sekian Dan terima Kasih XD<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Failing In Love Ala Minos Chapter IV By Cindy Giovani Yuselly**

16 Februari 2012

Anime : Saint Seiya  
>Jenis : Gaje,Gila,Garing,maknyoss XD,Dll<p>Disclaimer : Pas hari selasa aku ga dapat coklat -_-",abis guru aku di Sekolah melarang Valentinan,yaudah beli sendiri,ahahaha :D,terus IPA Fisika Aku nilainya sempurna,IPS juga bisa tadi walau bukan ulangan XD,Tapi kayaknya salah satu specter bukan ada yang namanya valentine apalah itu,kalau ga salah Harpy valentine :D,mmm,yasudah kita mulai ceritanya ^_^<p>

Hecate,Alone,Pandora,and Radamanthys membuat Ramuan campuran dari Ramuan Yang diberi Dewi Afrodit or Aphrodite and Ramuan Campuran Hecate

"Jadi siapa yang bakal kita jadi uji coba?"tanya Hecate  
>"Mmm,Cobain aja ke Tukang Tas Papillon(?) Myu,pasti mau deh"ucap Alone matanya berbinar binar karena Papilon ga mau minjemin PSnya<br>yaiyalah dia main PS sama Hades aja berjam-jam -_-"

"Boleh aja sih,yuk kita coba"Ucap Pandora  
>Di Ruang Myu<p>

"Myuuuu,nih mau coba ga soup buah buatanku"Teriak Pandora

"Mauuuullaaah,Lady Pandora"Ucap Myu ketipu padahal itu ramuan XD

"Ookay nih"ucap Pandora kasih 1 mangkok soup Buah  
>Pas dicoba dia langsung habis sampai-sampai bingung tuh Pandora,apa enak kali ya<br>Myu ngeliat Hecate langsung menyatakan Cintanya,hohoho

"Mi amor tu"Ucap Myu tiba-tiba

"Wah efek ramuannya ampuh nih,aku harus coba-oba kalau ditolak kayakmana peminumnya"Batin Hecate

"Maaf,aku nolak,aku masih serius euy dalam ngerjain Hades(?)"Jawab Hecate Gaje sekaligus nolak  
>Myu langsung sadar deh<p>

"Tadi aku ngapain yah?"Tanya Myu sadar

"Ga,tadi ada Valentine minta uang ke kamu,katanya kamu ngutang"ucap Alone ngasal  
>"Oh ya"Ucap Myu langsung ke tempat Valentine Harpy<br>Sementara itu mereka diskusi

"Eeh,ramuannya manjur juga tuh"Ucap Radamanthys  
>"Iya,jadi Kita kasih aja ke Minos sekarang mumpung dia lagi di Kamarnya"ucap Pandora<br>Mereka pun ke Kamar Minos dan mereka numpang lihat sedikit aktivitasnya minos sekarang ini  
>Di Kamar Minos<p>

"It's been a long time since I came around  
>Been a long time but I'm back in town<br>This time I'm not leaving without you  
>You taste like whiskey when you kiss me"Nyanyi Minos lagi mainin boneka yang mirip Albafica malah lagunya Lady Gaga - You And I lagi -_-"<p>

Mereka berempat Sweathdroped melihat tingkah lakunya Minos dan membuka pintu Kamar Minos

"Eeh Minos lagi apa nih,seru banget kelihatannya"Ucap Pandora pura-pura ga tau

"Ooh ini aku,tadi abis bikin boneka pesanan Dewi Artemis(?)"ucap Minos kalem  
>"Ooh,ada lagu apa yah tadi?"Tanya Alone polos<p>

"Ooh itu,Valentine lagi dengerin musik"ucap Minos  
>"Oooh"ucap mereka berempat makin bingung<p>

"Eh mau Soup Buah buatan aku ga?"Tawar Pandora

"Ooh,aku mau,sini"Ucap Minos ngambil Soup buahnya

Pas dimakan baru aja setengah abis,Ramuannya bereaksi dah

"Ada yang melihat Albafica?"Tanya Minos senyum

"Ga,dia ada di Sanctuary"Ucap Pandora

"Ooh,kayaknya aku mesti balik ke sana lagi deh"ucap Minos langsung Pergi

Mereka berempat berdiskusi lagi

"Wah kita mesti lapor Ke Sasha"ucap Pandora ngambil Samsung Galaxy Androidnya

Di Telepon

"Halo Sasha,Di Sanctuary ada Albafica ga?"Tanya Pandora  
>"Iya ada dia,lagi ke Perpusnya Degel,lagi cari buku "Cara Merawat Mawar Yang Sangat Benar(?)",katanya sih sama Cindy,ooh ya aku udah bikin rencana di Sanctuary,aku bikin pesta ulang tahunnya Aquarius Camus abad 20 udah lewat yaudah dirayain di sini,buat ngejebak Minos,dan minta bantuan Dewi Eris Abad 20,ehehe"ucap Sasha<p>

"Ooh,baguslah,yaudah kita adakan besok aja,tanggung udah malam"Ucap Pandora  
>"Yaudah"ucap Sasha<p>

The End The Telephone,ehehehe XD

Sementara Minos lagi cari bunga mawar putih,disangka aku bunga mawar tujuh rupa,ahaha,itu juga beli di Toko Bunga Agasha

"Permisi,aku mau membeli 1 bucket bunga mawar putih"ucap Minos

"Ooh,ini"ucap Agasha bingung,tumben tumbennya ada specter mau beli bunga mawar

"Nih Specter kan?,kok tumben gitu,mau beli bunga mawar di sini,padahal kan,di Underworld juga jualan kali"gumam Agasha dalam Hati

"Ooh makasih,kamu tau,yang namanya Albafica?"ucap Minos

"Mmm,iya,Aku udah di anggap sama dia adik sendiri"ucap Agasha

"Dia itu suka apa?"tanya Minos

"Ga tau,ehehehe"ucap Agasha Ngasal

"Yaudah makasih"ucap Minos senyum  
>Minos langsung balik ke Underworld lagi deh<br>Sementara di Sanctuary Athena Abad 20 juga membuat Rencana

Di Sanctuary

"Dalam rangka ulang tahunnya Camus,aku ingin mengadakannya di Sanctuary Abad 18 yang masih asri,terus walaupun ulang tahunnya Camus Bahasa France(?) udah lewat,tapi ga apa-apakan,bosenlah kalau ulang tahunya vuman di abad 20 aja"ucap Saori

"Terus aku mau diapain?"tanya Camus senang

"Tenanglah,bukan kejutan langsung,ini juga menyangkut kegilaan Minos Specternya Hades,yang katanya Udah setengah gila,setengah failing in love"ucap Saori

"Jadi minta bantuan kita lagi dong"tanya Shion and Mu senang karena bisa ke Sanctuary Abad 18

"Setujjuu"ucap Aldebaran,Kiki,Dohko,Camus,Milo,Aolia,dll

"Okay,besok pagi pagi kita Kesana,tapi ajak Eris,katanya Eris juga mau ngebantuin kita,tenang dia jinak kok sekarang"Ucap Saori Senyum

"Syukur deh Eris jinak,karena Eris takut dikutuk sama Athena dijadiin Tikus sama Athena karena dia ga kapok waktu itu ngerjain seluruh orang di Sanctuary"Ucap Semua lega

"Tapi kalau bisa bawa kamera ya kita kan mau lihat adegan indahnya Minos XD"ucap Saori Gaje

"Siip pasti dibawa kok,sekalian aja webcam,ehehehe"teriak Semua senang

Mereka kembali ke Kuil mereka masing-masing,karena mau nyiapin buat besok

Keesokan Paginya… 

Pagi Di Sanctuary pada Jam 02.00 pagi karena mereka semua ga sabar lihat adegan indah Minos dan siap - siap,ahaha,ayo kita lihat 

Di Papacy 

"Shion sama,kau sudah siap?"tanya Saori 

"Sudah Athena sama,dan sudah siap merekam adegan aneh Minos"Ucap Shion semangat 45 

"Ooh ya Bronze Saint juga katanya mau ikut,aku jadi ga sabar deh buat lihat adegannya XD"Ucap Saori Gaje 

"Sama"Ucap Shion and Dohko semangat 45 

Di Kuil Capricorn 

"Myohahaha,Cepetan Shuraaa,lelet banget seeeehh"Teriak DM 

"Bentar,aku lagi cari Webcam yang kemarin aku beli"Ucap Shura 

"Shurrraaa,jangan lama-lama"Ucap Aphrodite kusut (?) 

(Author : Kenape tu,Dite ? 

Aphrodite : Aku ga mau ke Abad 18,abis ketemu saingan aku Jesica Alba(?) or Jam tangan Alba itu Cindy (masih Iri On) 

Author : Makanya pakai Pond's Miracle XD(Promo On))

Di Kuil Aquarius 

"Camus ga usah banyak-banyak kali bawa bukunya,kita kan cuman numpang merayakan ultah kamu yang udah lewat di Sanctuary Abad 18"Ucap Milo bingung 

"Ga apa-apa,mon ami,nanti aku juga dapat hadiah dari kamu juga kan,ehehe"Ucap Camus senyum 

"Iya tapi ga usah se 3 dus juga dibawa -_- "Ucap Milo Sweathdroped 

Di Kuil Aries 

"Kak Mu,boleh ga aku ikut?"Tanya Kiki 

"Jelas boleh lah,aku aja ikut,murid juga harus ikut,kita kan mau melihat adegan Minos di sana XD"ucap Mu Gaje

Akhirnya mereka pergi Ke Sanctuary Abad 18 menggunakan Teleportnya Shion and Mu,tapi minta bantuan juga sih sama Another Dimension Saga and Kanon,maklum Bronze Saint juga mau lihat adegannya Minos XD 

Di Sanctuary Abad 18 

"Selamat datang di Sanctuary Abad 18 kembali"ucap Sasha senyum 

"Jadi bagaimana nih,aku udah ngajak Eris sih"ucap Saori lihat Eris dengan Deathglarenya  
>dalam Deathglarenya <p>

"Awas aja kalau bikin kacau,aku ga segan segan kayak Dewi Athena yang asli,bisa mengutuk kamu kalau kamu buat perselisihan"Deathglarenya Athena seram juga ya,ahaha,Eris langsung takut melihat deathglarenya Athena Saori 

"Wah pasti aku bakal dijadiin apa-apa nih kayak yang dikutuk Dewi Athena yang asli waktu itu,aku harus bisa ngerjain tugasku yang ini terus pulang deh"Batin Eris ketakutan 

Sementara para Goldies pada ketemu inkarnasinya 

DM and Manigoldo 

"Myohaha,ga sabar nih lihat Minos"Tawa DM Gaje 

"Iya,myohaha"Tawa Manigoldo 

Akhirnya mereka membuat Paduan Ketawa Gaje -_-" 

Degel and Camus 

"Joyeux anniversaire ya Camus,maaf telat,ehehe"Ucap Degel senyum 

"Iya,Ga apa-apa"Ucap Camus senyum 

Aolia and Regulus 

"Kak Aolia bagi donggg coklatnya yang pas Valentine"Teriak Regulus 

"Okay,nihh"Ucap Aolia pasrah karena takut dimarahin pamannya alias Sisyphos 

"Makasih yaaa"Ucap Regulus 

Aiolos and Sisyphos 

"Eh gimana kalau kita minta ke Cupid buat manahin tuh Minos?"usul Aiolos 

"Boleh,boleh,bisa diatur,ahaha XD"Ucap Sisyphos Gaje 

Kardia and Milo 

"Milo,kamu masih jualan Susu milo"Tanya Kardia Gaje 

"Ooh,masih,mau banjur Minos?"Tanya Milo 

"Boleh-boleh Bisa diatur XD"Ucap Kardia Gaje

Setelah mereka bertemu dengan inkarnasinya yang ketemu kemarin,mereka langsung Ke Papacy dan mempersiapkan pesta ulang tahun Camus yang lewat untuk nanti malam 

Tugas tugasnya adalah :  
>Shura,Aldebaran,El Cid,DM : Tugas bagian masak<br>Albafica,Aphrodite : Tugas bagian rias pakai bunga mawar  
>Manigoldo,Hasgard : Tugas menyeleksi makanan (wah keenakan nih XD)<br>Degel,Camus : Tugas bagian buat Soup buah sama Ice Cream  
>Aolia,Regulus,Aiolos,Sisyphos: Tugas bagian beli bahan<br>Saga,Kanon,Defteros,Aspros : Tugas bagian tatarias pesta 

Selain itu ga dapat tugas pada bantuin yang nata rias,ahaha 

Di Dapur 

"Excalliibbur"Shura and El Cid mulai dah nebas nebasin daging sapi tapi bagus looh potongannya 

"Ya ampun mereka kok kayak latihan ya potong daging sapi aja musti Excalibur"ucap Aldebaran Sweathdroped 

"Myohahaha,mungkin biar cepat kali"Tawa DM 

Di bagian nata rias 

"Adduh,sakit!"teriak Albafica kesakitan gara-gara jatuh 

datanglah Defteros menolongi Albafica biasa mau PDKT 

"Kamu,ga apa - apakan?"Tanya Defteros 

"Ga apa-apa kok"ucap Albafica senyum 

Defteros langsung wajahnya langsung merah semerah buah apel,ahaha 

"Kamu ga nolak kan,lamaran aku yang waktu itu?"tanya Defteros matanya berbinar binar 

"Masih,kan aku tolak"ucap Albafica 

Defteros langsung patah hati lagi dah,ahaha,Aspros,Kanon,Saga,ketawa ketawa 

"DM(DeritaMu XD)"batin Kanon and Saga 

"Makanya udah aku bilang Albafica cuman aku yang ga pernah ditolak,hoho"Batin Aspros PD 

"Iih,udah cantik mana ditaksir lagi,kesel-kesel,kenapa harus semuanya Albafica" Batin Aphrodite makin iri sama Albafica 

Di Jalan menuju Toko buat beli bahan 

"Om Sisyphos,kok lama sih"Ucap Regulus 

"Iya kenapa kok ga sampai - sampai yah"Ucap Aiolos and Aolia bingung 

"Salah jalan euy XD"Ucap Sisyphos Gaje 

Mereka bertiga Sweathdroped akibat kegajean Sisyphos 

Sementara di bagian buat Soup buah and Ice Cream 

"Daripada pakai Freezer mending kita pakai Aurora Execution ajalah"Usul Camus 

"Okay bisa diatur"Ucap Degel Gaje 

"Aurora Execution" Degel sama Camus ngejurus akhirnya jadi deh Ice Cream sama soup buah 

Akhirnya tugas mereka pada selesai dan siap-siap buat pesta,ahaha 

To Be Continue 

Like And Review yaaa


	5. Chapter 5

**Failing In Love Ala Minos Chapter V By Cindy Giovani Yuselly**

25 Februari 2012

Anime : Saint Seiya  
>Jenis : Gaje,Gila,Garing,Maknyosss,Dll XD<p>

Disclaimer : Hari ini aku ga masuk sekolah gara-gara sakit -_-",terus nilai-nilai aku banyak yang bagus bagus,ahahaha,terutama Nilai Les dan IPS,ahaha,oh ya aku lupa my Cousin aku yang satu lagi yaitu Albafica Ulang tahun,Feliz Cumpleanos,ayo kita lanjutkan XD (calon Wapres Sby Tahun 2**** XD)

3,2,1  
>Action!<p>

Setelah persiapan pesta untuk ultah Camus yang udah lewat,kedua Athena alias hampir kembar memanggil para Gold Saintnya and Specter (Karena ada Pandora) ke Papacy 

"Oh ya aku lupa hari ini juga ulang tahunnya Albafica,jadi ga apa-apakan,justru Minos pasti bakal datang kesini"Ucap Sasha and Saori 

"Oh ga masalah,asal ada adegan Minos aza"Ucap semua Gold Saint kecuali Defteros sama Aspros yang masih ribut entah kenapa coba kita lihat XD : 

"Udah aku bilang ditolak ya ditolak,tadi aja Albafica aja bilang ke kamu kan,DITOLAKK"Teriak Aspros pakai Toa 

"Ga kok,dia cuman bercanda,ga mungkin nolak aku,aku lebih keren dari kamu"Ucap Defteros PD Tingkat Dunia  
>yang pada ngedengar bersweadroped akibat kata-kata Defteros,ini komentarnya XD : <p>

"Perasaan masih keren kakak kembarnya -_-" deh"Ucap Shion and Dohko 

"Gile tuh muke dua(Defteros),PD amet,padahal masih keren aku"Batin Kardia PD mana pakai bahasa Betawi XD 

"Wah,aku musti cari diKamus Bahasa Defteros(?),Apa arti kata kerennya itu"Ucap Degel and Camus 

"Lalalala"Nyanyi Gaje El Cid 

Maklum El Cid ikut Paduan Suara Sanctuary XD,setelah dia latihan tebas-tebasan(?),dia juga latihan Paduan Suara XD,ahahaha 

"Tau ah gelap,ngomong sama kamu mah -_-",bisa-bisa pusing 5000 keliling dah"Ucap Aspros ikut Sweathdroped

Kedua Athena,Hakurei,Pope Sage cuman ketawa ketawa aja akibat kerjaan para Goldsaint

"Udah-udah balik ke kasus,karena hari Ini ultahnya Si Albafica plus kita ngadain ulang tahunnya Camus yang udah lewat,jadi Albafica diurusin sama kami bagian yang gaunnya"Ucap Sasha and Saori 

"Jangan Athena Sama,biarkan aku aja,aku kan ahli Fashion"Ucap Aphrodite 

"Oh,No problem,silahkan aja"ucap Sasha and Saori senyum 

"Wah,masa aku ngedandan saingan aku,nanti kalah dong kecantikan aku,tapi ga apalah,dihitung-hitung menyalurkan hobi,ahaha"Batin Aphrodite senang and sekaligus ngiri,ahaha 

Setelah rapat bubar,yang lain pada siap-siap,tapi katanya si Dohko mau pakai baju renang -_-",dasar aneh aneh aja

Sementara Albafica sama Papanya itu Lugonis lagi ada adegan Drama India XD or Bolliwood XD,yang jadi Shahrukh Khannya Lugonis,sedangkan yang jadi Kajolnya si albafica,sambil pakai baju Indianya Kajol XD,ahahaha,penari latarnya,Manigoldo,DM,Mu,Shaka(wajar dia kan Orang India XD),Kanon,Saga,and Khrisna(Maklum,nih anak ngikut juga di ajak Kanon),Asmita,ahahaha,kayak adegan Drama India,Kuch Kuch Hota Hai XD 

Aolia and Aiolos merekam adegan Drama India tersebut 

"Wa, ini nih drama terbagus,Lia."ucap Aiolos 

"Iya kak,cocok banget,mana ayah dan anaknya yang cantik lagi."Ucap Aolia 

"Ini adegan apa pembukaan ya -_- "Ucap Milo and Kardia  
>Sweadroped <p>

Setelah itu albafica di tarik(?) sama Sisyphos buat pakai gaun 

(Author : Kok di tarik Phos? o.o 

Sisyphos : I dont know,dia terlalu cantik sih,jadi mesti ditarik(?) 

Author,Cardinale : -_-") 

Setelah itu Albafica dipakai gaun ala Jesica Alba yang pakai baju batik wah Aphrodite pecinta batik ya o.o 

"Cocok kan aku pilih yang paling bagus"Ucap Aphrodite senang 

"Cocok sih cocok,tapi boleh pakai celana?"Tanya Albafica 

"Boleh,asal masih kelihatan cocok aja."Ucap Aphrodite 

Pas dipakai waaah,Mirip banget Jesica Alba,permisa XD,ahahaha,setelah itu didandan Albafica dan ternyata mirip banget,setelah itu kita lihat apa yang dilakuin Milo pada close friendnya alias Camus bahasa France(?) XD 

"Camus,Cepetaan mandinya!"Teriak Milo 

"Iyaa."Ucap Camus 

Di Underword 

Pandora,Dkk,udah pada siap and Pandora diskusi dulu Radamanthys,Hecate,and Alone 

"Eh,udah kasih ke Minos ada acara ulang tahunnya Albafica sama ngadain ulang tahun Camus yang udah lewat?"Tanya Pandora 

"Udahlah,Liat aja di kamarnya"Ucap Hecate,Alone,and Radamanthys 

Mereka pun memeriksa kamar Minos dan apa yang kita lihat,ternyata Minos pakai Clothnya terus sambil bawa sebucket mawar putih,mana backgroundnya bunga-bunga(?) 

"Udah siap nih,Minos?"Tanya Alone and Pandora Sweadroped melihat backgroundnya Minos 

"Udah dongg XD"Ucap Minos narsis Tingkat Underworld

Mereka langsung pergi ke Sanctuary,ternyata udah dimulai ulang tahunnya Albafica,karena tadi udah Camus,Albafica meniup kue ulang tahunnya dan membagi kue ulang tahunnya itu pada papanya Lugonis,Goldsaint,Goldsaint Abad 20,Bronze Saint abad 20,dll

Di Sanctuary 

"Ini kuenya buat Papa Lugonis"Ucap Albafica tersipu malu 

Aolia sama Aiolos udah siap-siap ambil webcam takut ada adegan Drama India Kuch Kuch Hota hai,ahaha XD 

"Makasih ya,nak."Ucap Lugonis senyum 

Setelah itu di lanjutin Goldsaint abad 18 mana yang antrian pertama Shion sih tapi Defteros udah ga sabar jadi aja duluan,acara berebut barisan depan deh ~_~ 

"Ini buat kamu,Defteros."Ucap Albafica senyum 

"Makasih ya,Tapi kamu ga nolak lamaran waktu itu?"Tanya Defteros maksa 

"Ga,kan ditolak."Ucap Albafica 

Defteros langsung tersinggung di pojokan 

"DM(DeritaMu)XD."Batin Saga n Kanon kompak 

Setelah itu datanglah Pandora beserta para Specter datang saat ulang tahun Albafica,para Specter pada Sweathdroped akibat kegilaan para Gemini Gold Saint,yang satu tersinggung di Pojokan XD (Defteros),yang satu pakai TOA sambil teriak ke orang yang tersinggung di Pojokan XD (Aspros),sedangkan kedua anak kembar lagi syukurin orang yang di Pojokan XD (Saga and Kanon) 

"Udah aku bilang kan,ga mau nurut sih,ditolak ya DITOLAKK!"Teriak Aspros pakai Toa ke Defteros

"Dia ga nolak kok."Ucap Defteros masih maksa

"DM(DeritaMu) kau XD !"Teriak Saga and Kanon Gaje

"Ini acara paduan teriak Gaje ya -_- ."Ucap Radamantys,Pandora,Hecate,Alone Sweathdroped

"Udah - udah,mending kita langsung makan"Ucap Aiacos ga sabar buat icip-icip XD 

Setelah itu mereka langsung ke tempat Albafica dan langsung ambil kue ulang tahunnya

"Selamat ulang tahun yaa"Ucap Pandora senyum ala Katy Perry XD

"Ooh makasih,ini kuenya"Ucap Albafica senyum ala Miss Universe XD dan langsung kasih kue ke Pandora 

Selanjutnya Radamantys,Alone,Hecate,Aiacos berjamaah buat dapat kue XD

"Feliz Cumpleanos ya!"Teriak mereka berempat

"Ya makasih."Ucap Albafica Senyum dan langsung kasih kue ulang tahunnya satu-satu  
>Setelah itu Minos tapi dia malu-malu kucing(?) XD<p>

"Eh kamu yang waktu itu."Ucap Albafica senyum ala Miss Universe dan langsung bikin Minos wajahnya tambah merah apel(?)

"Se-se-se-lamat u-u-ulang tahun ya"Ucap Minos senyum sekaligus tersipu malu

"Makasih ya"Ucap Albafica senyum

"Eeer,iya sama-sama"Ucap Minos wajahnya tambah merah 

Disangka aku tambah putih mukanya,ahaha 

Pandora,Sasha,Saori,Eris memulai rencananya.. 

"Nah ayo kita mulai rencananya."Ucap Sasha senyum 

"Baik,aku akan mulai."Ucap Eris melihat Saori alias Athena Abad 20 udah mengeluarkan deathglarenya 

"Awas aja,kalau kamu bikin perselisihan aku kutuk kamu hidup-hidup kayak Dewi Athena yang dulu."Batin Saori mengeluarkan deathglarenya  
>menakutkan juga,ahahaha <p>

Mereka pun memulai rencana itu dengan cara Eris mengeluarkan apel emasnya 

(Author : Berapa karat ya? o.o

Shion,Alone : Mau,mau?,wani piro XD? 

Author,Eris : Yang ditanya siapa,yang dijawab juga siapa -_-" (Sweathdroped)) 

Eris memulai dengan menulis di Apel emas tersebut "Untuk yang tercantik dapat piring cantik(?)",promosi apel ya -_-",dan apel emas itu diterima oleh Aiacos 

"Wah,apelnya kayaknya enak nih,makan aahh.."Ucap Aiacos langsung makan apel itu 

Pas dimakan ga bisa,akhirnya di lempar aja akhirnya yang kena Minos

"Ini apel ya,tapi kok ada tulisan "Untuk yang tercantik dapat piring cantik(?)",yaudah aku kasih ke Albafica aah"Ucap Minos langsung ke Tempat Albafica alias di Taman Papacy 

di Taman Papacy 

"Eh Minos,ada apa?"Tanya Albafica 

"I-i-ini untuk kamu."Ucap Minos gugup memberikan apel emas itu 

Albafica langsung mengambil apel emas itu 

"Untuk yang tercantik"Baca Albafica 

Albafica langsung bingung sekaligus senyum pada Minos,akhirnya Minos tersipu malu 

"Mau ga,jadi pacar aku?"Tanya Minos lansung memberi sebucket bunga mawar putih 

"Maaf,aku menolak,masalahnya aku itu masih mementingkan papa aku alias Papa Lugonis,dan aku juga udah ada yang punya yaitu Gemini Aspros"Ucap Albafica  
>senyum <p>

Minos langsung patah hati deh,ahaha,dan reaksi ramuan itu hilang sekejab,Albafica langsung ke Tempat Lugonis 

"Kasihan,ditolak,ahaha"Ejek Pandora 

"Aah,kenapa ditolak aku kan terkeren se Underword"Ucap Minos PD

Yang pada mendengar langsung Sweatdroped 

"Ga Defteros,ga Minos,sama-sama PD tingkat Dunia -_-",Cape deh"Ucap Aspros 

"Hadeuh,ini lomba PD tingkat intenational(?) ya -_- "Ucap Shion and Dohko 

"Ada-ada aja -_- "Ucap Semua Gold Saint and Specter and Bronze Saint 

Pandora,Sasha,Saori,Hakurei,Pope Sage,cuman ketawa aja akibat kata-kata Minos,sedangkan Eris minta Mu balikin dia ke Abad 20 atau ga balik ke Olimpus pakai Teleport,karena takut dikutuk Athena Saori 

Tiba - tiba Minos nyanyi lagu Galau,ahahaha,lagunya adalah "Love Is Blind" lagunya Alicia Keys,ahaha 

"Saatnya mereka adegan indah ala Minos"Ucap semua Gold Saint,Specter,and Bronze Saint Abad 20 

"Ayo kita rekaamm!"Teriak Saori and Sasha semangat 45 XD 

Mereka pun merekam adegan Minos dan memasukannya dalam Youtube and Kutube(?)

Tamatt :D 

Alberich : "Argasdian dongg Cindy!"(Maksa) 

Author : "Iya,nanti aku buatlah" 

Sorento : "Jangan,yang Marina dulu aja!" 

Author : "Waduh,jadi bingung deh" 

Cardinale : "Pokoknya jangan yang Next Dimension,aku takut kena penyakit setruck(?)" (Gaje On) 

Rhea : "Jangan yang Episode G aja,kan aku termasuk Titan tercantik(?)"(PD tingkat Titan) 

Themis,Artemis,Gaia,Abel : "Ada-ada aja -_- "(Sweadroped) 

Author : "Yaudah nanti aku minta Voting deh ah" 

Shion And Dohko : "Kita kan ada dimana-mana jadi PD aja tampil lagi" (PD tingkat Sanctuary) 

El Cid : " Wani Piroo XD ?" 

Shura and Camus : "Yang mana aja boleh yang penting okcay XD" 

Manigoldo and DM : "Myohahaha"(Paduan Ketawa Gaje On) 

Defteros : "Albafica itu milik aku!" 

Minos : "Ga,dia milik aku!" 

Aspros,Sisyphos : "Hadeuhh -_-",pusing dah" 

Review And Like yaa XD


	6. Chapter 6 Part II Chapter I

Failing In Love Ala Minos Part II Chapter I By Cindy Giovani

23 Juni 2012

Anime : Saint Seiya

Jenis : Gaje,Gila,Garing,Maknyoosss XD,Dll

Hola mis amigos ketemu lagi sama Author terjenius and lucu ini XD,ahahaha,maaf ya,author sedang liburan jadi aja lupa,Pas author nulis fic ini,ficnya kehapus,masalahnya data Nokia E5 aku hampir penuh,padahal ceritanya banyak -_-",yasudah kita mulai ceritanya saja :D

Camus : "Lanjutan yang part I ya?"

Cindy : "Iya kak Camus, kayaknya sih tambah edun Minosnya XD,hihihihi"

Shion and Degel : "Syukur deh kalau tambah edun dia XD, ahahaha" (Ngikut Panduan Ketawa Author)

Perhatian :

"Bagi anda yang sedang makan,berhati-hatilah banyak cobaan"

"Persiapkan tawa anda :D"

"Jika anda terlajur banyak tertawa,jangan hubungi dokter XD"

Setelah kejadian pas ultahnya Albafica and ulang tahun kelewatnya Camus,3 bulan Minos tak makan-makan(?)

(Tokusa and Rune : "Tahan banget tuh anak 3 bulan ga makan, dia puasa atau diet ya XD?"

Cindy : "Diet disuruh saya XD, kalau banyak makan om Hades kan yang bangkrut, betul ga Om Hades?"

Hades : "Becul(?) itu XD" )

2 bulan tak mandi-mandi, 2 bulan tak belajar,padahal disuruh hades ikut ujian tiap bulan(?), nah bagaimana ceritanya ayo kita lihat

"Cintttaaaakkuu buukaannlaah cintaaa biasaaa"nyanyi Minos keras-keras dengan lagu Afgan - Bukan Cinta Biasa kedengaran sampai ke Sanctuary dan Atlantis

Di Kuil Aquarius

"Waduh tadi suara apa yah,kayak suara operah kayak ember pecah(?) gitu ya"ucap Degel jujur

"Niceee! XD"puji Author Cindy

"Gracias ya,my cousin!"ucap Degel senyum

Di Kuil Pisces

"Suara apa sih, bikin suasana kuil ini jadi ga tentram pas baca buku"ucap Albafica ngambek karena diganggu

Di Kuil Aries

"Kak,ada suara aneh lagi kak"ucap Atla

"Mungkin ada radar Nuklir(?) XD"ucap Shion ngasal

Kuil Leo

"Om Sisyphos, itu om Kardia kambuh lagi ya?"tanya Regulus bingung

"Entahlah, mungkin Kardia lagi latihan lagi buat olimpiade teriak se Sanctuary lagi mungkin XD"ucap Sisyphos asal

Biasa mereka kan kadang-kadang begitulah, sering Gaje XD

Di Kuil Gemini

"Kak suara apa tadi?"tanya Defteros

"Shutt up, aku lagi nonton berita"ucap Aspros lagi menghayati (?) berita

Di Kuil Papacy

"Kak Sage,Athena sama, kalian dengar sesuatu?"tanya Hakurei

"Ya, mungkin itu nyanyian operah Sanctuary"ucap Pope Sage and Sasha asal

Sedangkan di Atlantis

"Ya ampun, suaranya kok cepreng banget ya XD"ucap Unity sambil ketawa guling-guling

"Paling nyanyian paus yang bikin paduan suara"ucap Seraphina asal

Kembali ke Minos

"Hooy, kaca pengadilan dan seluruh Underworld bisa pecah semua gara-gara ente nyanyi dengan suara cempreng gitu"teriak Radamanthys

"Ieu budak teh, meuni suarana teh goreng pisan"ucap Aiacos and Kagaho

"Pantes suara kamu bikin pesawat Suk Hoi(?) jatuh, mungkin karena suara you,ahahaha"ucap Pandora and Hecate ngejek

"Eiish,gini-gini aku menang pas SD di Norwegia sana,ada sertipikatnya(?) lagi"ucap Minos PD

"Wah, kalau gitu kenapa ente kalah suaranya sama Kardia"ucap Rune ngikut ngobrol

"Itu kan baru pemanasan dulu"ucap Minos kalem

"Wah,ente manasin opo, nanti ane minta manasin ayam tiren(?) ane yang kemarin yooo XD"ucap Rune Gaje

"Sttoopp, no flu burung in Underworld"ucap Hades tiba-tiba datang dari Olimpus

"Des, tuh Minos pang di uruskeun eta"ucap Aiacos

"Heeuh, kalau bisa mah ka RSJ(?)"ucap Kagaho

"Siip, tenang dewa paling terawesome ini,bakal masukin Minos ke RSJ"ucap Hades dengan narsisnya dengan unjuk gigi ala iklan Pepsodent

"Silau cuy XD"ucap Alone and Tokusa gaje

"Ada-ada aja -_-", gubrak"ucap Radamanthys bergubrak ria

"Ahahaha"tawa Hecate and Pandora

"Aku ga gila kok, hanya patah hati"ucap Minos kalem

"Whatss, Hati kamu patah, astajim, sini aku satuin pakai lem"ucap Myu lagi nyatuin sayap kupu-kupu koleksinya

"Gubrak"Rhadamanthys,Hecate,Pandora,Hypnos,Thanatos gubrak berjamaah akibat kata-kata Myu

"Muahahahaha"ketawa Zelos and Niobe Gaje

"Jiaah, ketawa melebihi ketawanya si DM and Manigoldo XD"ucap Valentine Jurmum(Jujur dan Umum)

"Karena aku yang paling awesome di Olimpia XD, udahan aja nih abaikan Myu sedang khusuk sama koleksinya, jadi Minos musti dibawa ke Olimpia besok"ucap Hades

"Whats, ngapain,Hades sama mau bantuin aku ngelamar ke papanya Albafica, makasih banget"ucap Minos senang langsung semangat EUFA 2012 XD

"Eeiissh, kata siapa,aku mau nganterin kamu ke Apollo, kan dia dokter sekaligus dewa penyebuhan nanti,kalau kamu gila nanti aku anterin deh ke RSJ,ke keponakan saya Athena "ucap Hades panjang lebar

"Iyalah"ucap Minos kalem

"Mangfus you XD"batin Pandora and Hecate

"Jiiah malah disyukurin"batin Minos

Hebat banget tuh Minos bisa baca isi hati orang aku yang peramal kebetulan ini aja ga bisa xD

Malam Minos mundar mandir kayak setrikaan sampai-sampai ada roh anak kecil yang lewat numpang belajar ngitung,dan di situ pun juga ada ibunya anak kecil itu

"Emak XD, tuh Hakim Minos kenapa?,aku udah ngitung sampai 1750 kali bulak baliknya"tanya Anak itu

"Sedang dikejar dosa dan takdir(?)"ucap Ibunya asal

To Be Continue

Kardia : "Aku ga percaya itu Minos bisa lomba nyanyi,nanti aku tandingin sama El Cid aah XD"

Degel : "Aku jadi juri ajalah"

Cindy : "Ahahahaha, dasar"

Dohko : "Aku juga ikut jadi juri XD"

Cindy : "Sorry para reader kalau kependekan ceritanya XD,tenang nanti ada chapter IInya"

Review And Like ya


End file.
